Camelot High
by BigTimeRollingStones
Summary: We all know what life back in Camelot was like -where something bad happened everyday- but what would happen if the old gang were to go to a modern high school? How would they meet and get along? What new adventures will they take? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

The school loomed in front of Valissa, instantly filling her with a sense of dread, seeing as she and her twin were the new kids. No one usually had a very good first day, and Valissa had heard that the kids at this school were especially brutal in their methods of making one's life miserable.

Camelot High, the top high school in the country, heck, the poster school for the entire _state, _stood proudly in front of Valissa and her twin brother, Merlin. Others, including most adults and the wealthy families, saw it as a castle. A great empire that stood where an ancient chapel used to stand, which was quite ironic, as most teenagers were pretty sure that the school and its founder, Rupert Pendragon, came from the complete opposite direction. It was quite a sight to see, there was no denying that; in fact, it looked as magnificent as if one had simply flipped open a history book and looked at the remarkable medieval castles that once stood high and majestic, conducting its vast empires.

But no, Valissa and Merlin saw it for what it really was: a horrible prison that they would have to spend the next three years of their lives in...That wasn't very appealing to either of the Emrys twins. Now, you may think that the two were being dramatic, but they really weren't. This school (like many others) were separated by social status. It was idiotic and spiteful, but if you weren't accepted here, then you were bullied constantly. If you didn't have money—and lots of it—you were a nobody. Having gotten in on scholarships and having to scrape up the money for everything else, the twins didn't think they'd be very popular here. That was fine for the twins—if it didn't mean that you'd get beaten up every day. The two teens had heard that the kids at this school were especially brutal and...creative in their ways of harassment.

_Mother thought it was a good idea to send us here, _Valissa thought sarcastically, gazing up at the colossal building in front of her, _And a month into the school year too!_

Valissa looked over to her twin, "Well, at least Mom was right about one thing…"

Merlin looked back at her, visibly nervous, "Yeah? And what would that be?"

Valissa let her gaze fall back to the castle-like structure, "It does _not _look like a school."

Merlin smiled slightly and nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it looks like one of the castles from the story books we read as kids."

"…Yeah, King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table." Valissa smirked at Merlin, "Or Merlin, the Court Magician."

"Hey, don't get me started on that. Your name's in those legends too. Everyone knows the Great Merlin had a twin." Merlin shook his head, mimicking Valissa's smirk, "One that fell in love with King Arthur."

Valissa snorted, "Yeah, too bad there aren't any Arthurs around here." She looked back at the school, giving a sigh, "God knows I could really use a knight in shining armor right now…"

Merlin just laughed, then looked down at his phone, "We should probably start walking to the office now, school's about to start and I don't want to get caught up in the morning rush."

Valissa nodded, tightening her grip on her messenger bag's strap. "Let's go." And with that, the two walked into the school and new prison for the next four years of their life...

* * *

><p><strong>(A.N) Like? Yes? No? I hope your answer was yes! Review and let me know what you guys think. Pointing out grammer mistakes and such is always appreciated and welcomed! Let me know if you have any ideas or thoughts that you think can improve the story! Thank you all my furry friends!<strong>

**~BigTimeRollingStones**


	2. Chapter 2

"And then he practically _stripped her with his eyes! Right in front of me!_ I mean, who does that? In front of their _girlfriend!_ And with _Jenny!_ She's not even _that_ pretty _okay? _He is _such _a_ jerk!_" Morgana ranted in the passenger seat.

Alethea rolled her as Arthur commented. "I don't understand why you're with him Morgs."

"_Don't_ call me that Arty! And I'm with him because he's the _second most popular guy in school!_ And, since me and you are the most popular and I would _never_ be with you, he's the next best thing!" Morgan replied in a very condescending tone. Alethea rolled her eyes again at their immaturity and went back to the novel in her hands. She didn't care about popularity and who was going out with who. All she wanted was to get a good education, go to college, and get away from her stepfather. That man made her blood boil sometimes. Nothing she did ever seemed to be good enough, not even her 4.0 GPA, while Arthur and Morgan were perfect in every way. Just because they played sports and she didn't mean that they were any better than her.

Her sister's annoying voice cut her off mid-thought. "I just can't believe he'd act like that when he has me! _Me!_"

Alethea sighed in relief when they pulled into Camelot High's parking lot. She got out of Arthur's blue 2008 Ford Mustang and quickly headed to the front doors before Morgana or Arthur could pull her back, needing 'help' on homework or something equally as stupid.

She was halfway to her locker when she felt a tap and her shoulder. She sighed angrily, thinking it was Arthur, and turned, ready to yell at him, but stopped dead when she saw Professor Mitchell smiling down at her.

"Good morning Alethea!" He practically beamed.

Alethea froze for a minute before pulling herself together and answering, "Good morning Professor Mitchell! How are you?"

"I'm good, but they need you in the office, heaven knows why," Professor Mitchell smiled down at the teen. She quickly nodded her head. "Okay, I'll see you second period." Alethea waved after her teacher-crush. She sighed and headed towards the office.

* * *

><p><strong>(A.N.) Hey! Sorry the chapter was so short, but I felt the need to keep whoever is reading this in suspense until all the characters meet. Let me know if you like it, think it could be better, or if you have any ideas you'd like me to add. I'll thank you by name in the next chapter if you do! =) Thanks for reading my young star children. Oh! Thumbs up to whoever can tell me where I got Professor Mitchell from!<strong>

**~BigTimeRollingStones**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A.N) Special thanks to Ariada la fata for being my first and second reviewer! You're amazing! =)**

* * *

><p>"Ah, you must be the new transfer students." A woman with long black hair smiled sweetly, though Valissa saw something flash in the woman's icy blue eyes. "Give me a minute to get your schedules and locker number. Then, you can be on your way." Valissa and Merlin just nodded, staying silent.<p>

A girl with red hair walked in the office and headed up to the receptionist's desk, "I was told to come to the office. What did you need?"

"Yes," the woman behind the desk smiled at the red-head, "Mr. Pendragon has instructed me to have you show these two new students around the school."

She turned to look at the two other students in the room. "I'm Alethea," she held her hand out to shake the others'.

Merlin shook her hand, "I'm Merlin, and this is Valissa, my sister." Alethea looked past him and to Valissa, who just gave her a small wave.

"Okay, well, I guess I'm showing you around. Do you have your schedules yet?" Alethea raised an eyebrow as she asked.

"Here they are," the woman said, handing them two slips of paper, "and this is your locker number. You'll have to walk back to Ms. Morgause's office to get your text books."

Valissa and Merlin exchanged a look, "And her office would be where…?"

The woman gave them a smirk, "Down the hall," she nodded to a hallway in the back of the room, "third door on the left."

Alethea looked back and forth between Valissa and Nimueh, the woman who had given the twins their papers, and smiled, "I'll just show them the way…"

Nimueh broke her gaze with Valissa and looked at Alethea, "Good idea."

Alethea nodded and gestured the twins down the back hallway, where they all started walking. Alethea stopped in front of a door near the end of the hall. She opened it and introduced the twins to the woman behind the desk.

"Ah, the new children. Please, come in and sit while I gather your books," the lady smiled sweetly, but to Valissa, it was as false as they come.

Valissa and Merlin exchanged glances, but they sat down anyway, followed by Alethea.

"If you'll hand me your schedules, we can get you your things in your lockers and ready to go in time to get you all to first period." Ms. Morgause instructed, holding out her hand.

"Of course," Merlin nodded, grabbing Valissa's schedule and his own, handing them to Ms. Morgause.

Ms. Morgause grabbed the schedules and walked into the closet in the back of her room and came out with a stack of books. "For you," she said, handing them to Merlin before going back into the closet, coming out with more books, "and you. Take these to your lockers and then head to your first period class. Alethea, I'll let Professor Gaius know that you might be late to class."

Alethea nodded her thanks and gestured for Merlin and Valissa to follow her.

Valissa and Merlin struggled with their large books and followed her out of the office and to their lockers, "Well, this morning has gone exceedingly well…" she muttered sarcastically.

Alethea held her hands out, "I can help with some of those books." She grabbed a few books from each of the twins before they could protest and continued on her way to their locker. "What's your locker number?"

"540," Valissa answered, shaking off the shock from the assertive red-haired girl taking her books.

"Ah! Right next to mine!" Alethea grinned and turned a corner, the twins following right behind her. "Who do you guys have for first?"

"Well, I have Professor Giaus, and my sister has Professor Wainwright," Merlin answered with a slight smirk.

"Well, Merlin, looks like we have the same class," Alethea smirked right back.

Merlin's smirk widened into a grin at her words, "I look forward to it malady." Alethea snorted a little and shook her head. They arrived at their lockers a few minutes later, and they went straight to opening it and depositing the books in.

"Well, we'll go to Professor Wainwright's classroom first, then we can head up to science," Alethea smiled to the two.

"This day just keeps getting better and better…" Valissa sighed with a shake of her head.

They got to Professor Wainwright's in relative silence, and Alethea turned to Valissa and smiled. "I forgot to properly welcome you to this school. Welcome to hell…" she opened the door to the classroom as she said the last line and held it open for Valissa to enter.

"My exact thoughts," Valissa mumbled with a small sigh, then walked into the classroom.

Alethea and Merlin walked to Professor Giaus' classroom, joking about random things that popped into their minds.

* * *

><p><strong>(A.N) Hope you liked the chappy. Once again, sorry about the shortness of this chapter, I promise they will get longer as the story progresses! Again, reviews are welcome!<strong>

**~BigTimeRollingStones**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A.N) Thanks again to Ariada la fata, and (...not really again) BagginsPotterPevensie (lol, cool name) you guys are awesome! Thanks for your kindness! (and awesomeness!...Is that even a word?)**

* * *

><p>"Uhg, I can't <em>believe<em> Professor Monmouth gave us homework _again! _For the _third night in a row!" _Morgana ranted as she, Arthur, and Gwen walked out of their math class, which Professor Monmouth taught.

"Well, in his defense, you guys _were_ throwing pencils around the room," Gwen smiled.

"I was not!" Morgana crossed her arms.

"You weren't because you were painting your nails," Gwen pointed out, glancing down at Morgana's perfectly manicured nails.

"I can't help it! I was going to fall asleep, and my nail polish got chipped when I got out of Arthur's car!" Morgana defended. "I could either sleep or do something useful."

"Actually passing this class will be useful," Gwen reasoned as Arthur laughed at Morgana. "Uther expects better from you, and don't you start laughing Arthur, you weren't paying attention either." Arthur and Morgana both flinched at the mention of Uther's name.

Uther Pendragon. Father to Arthur Pendragon and kind of an adoptive father to Morgana and Alethea...even though none of them really saw him as a father. The three felt that he was more of a judge, watching their every move, and he was never satisfied. When Arthur made the winning goal of the very first football game of the season, Uther didn't even notice. Nor did he notice when Morgana skipped in their house –the word mansion is more fitting—saying that she had been nominated cheer captain of her cheerleading team, or when Alethea made straight A's throughout every school year. Sure there was an emotionless "Good job" and a clap of the shoulder every now and again...but he didn't really mean it. He was too busy with his work –as he now ran Camelot High—to ever really take notice his children's great achievements. Achievements that should have been celebrated, but they were used to it now...even if it did sting a little when he no more than glanced in their direction before going back to work.

"...Sorry...that was insensitive of me to say...Not that there's anything wrong with your father or your family! And not that you aren't smart or anything! It's just that if you apply yourself more in your classes," Gwen started to rant, earning her looks from Arthur and Morgana, "not that you don't try in classes! It's just that..." Gwen sighed, "I'm going to stop talking now."

"...Anyway," Arthur looked from Gwen to Morgana, "just have Alethea tutor you."

"But she hates it when I ask her to tutor me!" Morgana whined.

"No, she hates it when you ask her to tutor you, and when she's trying to tutor you, you whine about it being boring and just ask her to give you the answers." Arthur smirked, "Correct me if I'm wrong."

Morgana stared at him for a moment, "Touché."

Gwen laughed and Arthur sighed, the three finally reaching their lockers. "What? I'm going to be an actress someday, why would I need to learn math?"

"What if you have to play a math teacher?" Leon asked, seemingly coming from nowhere, and threw his arm around Morgana's shoulders.

"Then I'll just memorize the lines," Morgana said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What if you're amazing at playing math teachers but are rubbish at everything else?" Leon asked again.

"Then I'll just say 'screw acting' and become a model." Morgana shrugged.

"What if you're not a very good model?" Gwen asked, then mentally smacked herself, "Not that you wouldn't be a good model or anything, it's just..." Arthur motioned for her to be quiet, and she happily complied.

Morgana raised an eyebrow, "Hello? Have you seen this body?" she gestured to herself. "I'm hot. That's all I need to be a model." Arthur face-palmed and turned to his locker to put his books away and grab his gym bag. Gwen and Leon just laughed.

"I love that about you," Leon smiled.

"What? That I'm hot? Because most people do love that about me," Morgana looked up at him.

"No...although I _do_ love your looks. I love your personality. It's hilarious," Leon chuckled.

Morgana stared at him for a moment, "I'm taking that as a complement."

"It was meant to be," Leon sighed, dropping his arm.

"Uh huh," Morgana nodded before turning and grabbing her cheer gear (that rhymed) out of her locker. "Well, Arthur has football practice and I have cheer practice, they're in the same place so let's go, Arthur. I don't want to get yelled at by Coach Daniels for being late."

Arthur snorted and closed his locker, hitching his bag onto his shoulder, "Like she'd yell at you. She's a pushover, and you know it."

"You've obviously never seen her angry before." Morgana shook her head, "Come on, you don't want to make Coach Garcia upset."

"You know, for an amazing football coach, he's extremely nice," Leon pondered.

"And cute," Morgana smiled, making everyone look at her. "What? You can't deny the fact that he's attractive any more than you can deny the fact that you...aren't." Morgana smiled apologetically at Arthur.

"What are you on about now? I am the sexiest male in this school," Arthur smirked.

"Yeah...but your competition is that," Morgana gestured to a few guys behind them. They were standing in a group by a few lockers...trying to see how many times it would take them to dent the lockers by bashing their heads against them.

"...And you guys call me dumb," Morgana laughed, dragging Arthur with her to practice.

* * *

><p><strong>(A.N) So...sorry about the shortness...again. (Wow. Deja vu) I hope you like this one, cuz I did. This one just might be my favorite, just because of the stupididty. (If you haven't figured out by now, I'm not that bright) Anyway, reviews are loved. And if you have any ideas for later scenes, lemme know in a PM! Wouldn't wanna ruin the surprise for the other people. ;) Laters!<strong>

**~BigTimeRollingStones**


	5. Chapter 5

"—and after that we have lunch," Alethea concluded as she and Merlin walked towards their lockers. Alethea stopped and looked around, "Do you see your sister anywhere?"

Merlin looked around, "No, but most of these people are taller than her, so she should appear any minute now," Merlin turned and opened his locker, "she has a special talent for coming out of nowhere ad scaring me."

Alethea laughed and threw her textbook into her locker, "You sound like my brother…well, step-brother."

"Who's your step-brother?" Merlin asked, taking his advanced math book out of his locker.

"A blonde idiot," Alethea shrugged, not really wanting to elaborate, which Merlin noticed.

"Sounds fun, so what class is next?" Merlin asked, changing the subject.

"Advanced math with Professor Mitchell," a voice behind them answered, making Merlin jump.

Merlin sighed, closing his locker and turning to the girl behind him, "Lissa, must you always do that?"

"It only bothers you, Alethea didn't jump. It's not my fault you're a wuss," Valissa—Lissa for short—smiled up at him.

Merlin looked over at Alethea, who was trying not to laugh, "You see how mean she is to me? It's horrible," he shook his head, making Lissa laugh.

"Yeah, you're just as bad in the mornings," Lissa grabbed her advanced math book from her locker and closed it. She looked over at Alethea, "So, Professor Mitchell? Good teacher, bad teacher, extremely old, or just so boring that I'll want to hang myself before the lesson is half over?"

Alethea chuckled, "He's an amazing teacher, you'll like him."

"Sounds like you've got a crush," Lissa leaned back on her locker, "is he that attractive?"

Alethea smirked, "I guess you'll just have to wait and see."

"Aww, that's no fun," Lissa pouted as she and her brother followed Alethea towards Professor Mitchell's classroom.

"Terribly sorry," Alethea shrugged, not looking back.

Lissa smiled and looked back at Merlin, "She's cool, I approve of your crush on her." Merlin, who hadn't really been paying attention, did a double-take. He spluttered, making Lissa laugh. The three walked into the classroom and sat down at a table in the middle of the classroom.

Alethea looked over, "Welcome to my favorite class." As the words left her mouth, Professor Mitchell walked into the room and sat a few papers down onto his desk. Lissa could definitely see why this was Alethea's favorite class, the professor was young and extremely attractive. He had brown hair that was slightly spiked, pale skin, and had pretty brown eyes. The man wore a light blue sweater vest over a white shirt and black slacks. When he looked up he gave the class a bright smile, and Lissa could've sworn she heard the girls in the room sigh lovingly.

Lissa finally looked away from the professor and smiled at Alethea, "I can definitely see why it's your favorite class." Alethea laughed, and the room quieted when Professor Mitchell stopped talking.

"Hello class, I would say lovely weather…but it's been raining for a while now." Professor Mitchell shrugged and the girls in the class giggled. The professor smiled and clapped his hands together, "Well, I've just gotten the memo that we have two new students with us today. Would you all please greet the lovely Miss Valissa and the handsome Mr. Merlin warmly. They will be with us for the rest of the year, and hopefully for the rest of their years in high school."

_Yeah, hopefully, _Lissa was tempted to roll her eyes, but Professor Mitchell seemed genuinely happy that they were there, so she just gave him a small smile.

"Since we have more people joining us today, I'm just going to have you split up into groups and do this worksheet that goes over what we've learned so far. That sound good?" Professor Mitchell asked, looking around the room. The students smiled and started moving around the rooms to form their groups.

Alethea looked over at Lissa and Merlin, "I'll go get us some of the worksheets, then we can work together." The twins nodded and Alethea got up and walked to Professor Mitchell's desk.

Merlin looked over at Lissa and smiled, "At least our professors are cool."

Lissa smiled and looked over, "At least our first ones are."

Alethea sat back down at the table and handed them both a sheet of paper, "School here isn't actually as bad as you might think, just watch out for a few of the kids here."

Lissa looked over at her, "Noted."

"Come on, let's get this sheet done. Lunch is next and you can meet some of my friends." Alethea opened her textbook, and the twins did the same, silently thanking whoever was listening that nothing horrible had happened yet.

* * *

><p><strong>(A.N) I am soooooo sorry for not updating for awhile! I feel like such a horrible writer! My laptop has some virus thing on it and I can't even turn it on right now! It should (hopefully) be fixed soon! I had tp steal my sister's laptop to write and post this last chapter, but as soon as I get my laptop fixed I'll get back to posting whenever I have any new reviews! Once again, sorry! Don't hate me please!<strong>

**~BigTimeRollingStones**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A.N) Hey guys! Yes, I'm back and still working on this story. I did not die, nor did I quit the story, I just haven't updated in a while (I'll tell you why when you finish this chapter)**

**Once again I would like to thank all the fans that put me and my stories on alert, and those lovely ones who like to leave me presents in the form of reviews. My 3 goes out to Arida la fata (what does your name mean?) BagginsPotterPevensie, and...a fan. Original, I like it. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I'm starving!" Gawain moaned, letting his head fall on Freya's shoulder.<p>

"You're always hungry," Freya teased with a small sigh.

"I can't help it! I'm a growing guy, I need my food," Gawain defended, lifting his head again as he, Freya, and Will walked out of their math classroom and made their way to the lunchroom.

"Oh would you quit moaning. We're almost at the lunchroom," Will gave a sigh.

"Someone's touchy. What happened? Did you fall out of the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Gawain teased, the three walking into the lunchroom and standing in line at the hot bar.

"For one, you can hardly call this morning, and secondly, that comment made no sense at all," Will said with a shake of his head, the three grabbing a tray and some milk.

"Of course it did, you're just not awesome enough to understand it," Gawain shrugged, placing a piece of pizza on his tray.

"Mmhmm, anyway, have you two seen Alethea today?" Freya asked as the three took their trays and started walking to their regular table near the lunchroom doors.

Will just shook his head, "Nope."

"Why don't you just ask Spencer? He knows everything, so I'm sure he's seen her," Gawain commented as the three sat down in front of their three other friends; Spencer, Percy, and Terrence.

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Alethea today?" Freya asked, looking in the direction of the table where Alethea's sister and step-brother sat in hope of seeing their red haired friend….nope. Not there either.

Terrence and Spencer shook their heads, making Gawain gasp dramatically. Spencer gave him an odd look and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You don't have an answer to a question!" Gawain gaped in mock shock, "I fear the world may end soon." Everyone at their table rolled their eyes and Spencer sighed and shook his head.

Percy chuckled, "I saw Alethea when I came in this morning, she was in the office, walking back to Ms. Morgause's office." The other occupants of the table shuddered silently at the mention of their witch of a vice-principal (not that their actual principal was any better, he just wasn't around as much as Morgause).

"I wonder why she was going in there…" Freya wondered aloud.

"Yeah, why would anyone want to go back in the witch's cave," Terrence shuddered again, taking a bite out of his pizza.

"You don't think she was in trouble, do you?" Will asked, making Percy snort.

"Please, it's Alethea, the only thing that girl could get into trouble for is turning her work in too early." Gawain laughed.

"You know, he has a point," Terrence pointed out.

"Be that as it may, why would we listen to something you and Gawain think is right?" Spencer asked, giving the two a look.

"Hey, I have great ideas," Gawain defended.

"Yeah, and I resent the fact that you think you can even compare him to me," Terrence shook his head.

"Hey, shut it," Gawain narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry bro, you're just not in my league." Terrence said solemnly.

"You make it sound as if we were trying to date. And if we were, everyone would agree that I am way better looking than you," Gawain smirked.

"Yeah, everyone would agree except your mom!" Terrence shot back, leading the two in a heated argument.

"…Tell me why we still hang out with them again…" Will said, raising an eyebrow.

"Because they're good entertainment when we're bored," Percy sighed with a slight shrug.

"Oh…yeah," Will nodded, looking over at the lunchroom doors when he saw a familiar flash of red, "Speak of the devil, there's Alethea."

Everyone at their table –except Gawain and Terrence, who were still arguing—looked up to see Alethea walking over to the table with two raven haired teens.

"Who are they?" Will asked, eyeing the two kids he'd never seen before.

"They must be new, I've never seen them around here before," Percy shrugged.

"New and hot," Gawain commented, finally noticing Alethea and the two teens walking over to their table.

Spencer looked over at him, "Please tell me you're talking about the girl and not the guy."

"Aren't I always talking about girls?" Gawain asked with a smirk, still looking over at Alethea and the kids, who were obviously twins. They had the same raven colored hair, ocean blue eyes, and pale skin.

Spencer was about to reply, when Alethea's voice drifted over, "Hey guys."

"Hey Alethea, who are your new friends?" Freya asked, giving the twins a friendly smile.

"Hi, I'm Merlin," the tall black haired boy said, then gestured to the shorter girl next to him, "and this is my twin Lissa." The girl – Lissa— gave a smile and small wave.

"Well, hello Merlin, Lissa. I'm Freya, these guys are Will, Gawain, Terrence, Spencer, and Percy," Freya greeted, gesturing to each person as she named them.

"Nice to meet you all," Merlin smiled, taking a seat next to Alethea, Lissa sitting down next to him.

"Nice to meet you too," Spencer smiled with a slight nod of the head.

"Are you guys new?" Terrence asked, making Lissa raise an eyebrow.

"Now what would give you that idea?" Lissa asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Lissa, play nicely," Merlin shook his head before looking over at Terrence, "yes, we are."

"Where are you from? Your accents are different," Percy asked, looking back and forth between the twins.

"We're from Ireland," Lissa answered, looking over and giving Percy a smile.

"Really?" Freya looked quite intrigued, "Where in Ireland?"

"We're from a small town named Ealdor," Lissa shrugged.

"That's cool," Freya smiled, "what's it like there?"

"It's very…green…" Lissa searched for the right word, making the others laugh.

"Is that good or bad?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Depends on if you like the color green," Lissa smiled.

"Do you like the color green?" Gawain asked, propping his head on his hands.

Lissa laughed, "Yeah, I do."

"Coolness," Terrence nodded.

Alethea looked over at Lissa, "Green and red are my favorite colors."

"I have to say, I prefer purple and blue," Lissa shrugged, giving a smile.

"I love purple," Freya smiled.

"That's because you're cool," Lissa smiled back.

Freya opened her mouth to comment, but was cut off by a loud chorus of laughs from the table across the room. The looked over and were greeted by the sight of a few guys from the football team laughing at another boy from their team…who had milk dripping from his head. A tall blonde girl yelled something before turning and storming off, two other girls following her out of the lunchroom doors.

"Idiots," Spencer shook his head before turning back to his tray.

"Oh come on, not even Gawain is that bad," Will sighed, "though I would like to see one of your many exes dump milk on your head." The thought made the table laugh.

"I actually wouldn't be surprised if that happened…" Gawain muttered, glancing around the room.

"Of course you wouldn't, because you're Gawain," Percy shook his head.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Gawain glared.

"Just take it as a complement," Alethea smirked, propping her head on her hands.

"I will," Gawain replied.

"Good," Alethea shrugged.

"Good," Gawain shot back.

"Fine," Alethea's eyes narrowed.

"Fine," Gawain smiled, leaning back a bit.

"Gawain, quit being annoying, Alethea, ignore him," Spencer instructed, not bothering to look up from a book he seemed to have pulled out of nowhere.

"Hey! I resent tha—….where did that book come from?" Gawain asked, eyeing Spencer and his rather large book.

"No one knows," Terrence shrugged, making Gawain shoot him an odd look.

"Spencer? Where _did_ that book come from?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow at his smart friend.

Spencer was spared from giving a response when the shrill bell echoed through the already loud room; he looked at the others and shrugged before getting up and going to dump his tray, the table occupants staring in confusion.

"…Well, this was interesting," Lissa concluded before standing up, "we should probably get to class soon. Being late on your first day doesn't really make a good impression."

Alethea laughed as she and Merlin stood up too, "Alright, let's go," she turned to Percy, Freya, Gawain, Terrence, and Will, "see you guys in last period." The others waved and the three made their way to their lockers.

"What class do you have next?" Alethea asked Lissa, having figured out earlier that she and Merlin had the exact same schedule.

Lissa looked at the schedule she had taped on the inside of her locker door, "Science with…Professor Knight."

"Ah, he's nice," Alethea smiled whilst grabbing the necessary books out of her locker, "I'll walk you to his classroom, it's right next to Professor Ellwood's room."

"Professor Ellwood?" Merlin asked curiously as the three started walking.

"Her name's Katherine Ellwood, you two don't have her, but she teaches physical science. Gawain, Freya, and Will have her third period. They say she's really funny and she's nice in…her own special way. I don't know what they mean by that, but her class accidentally blew up the science lab last year." Alethea shrugged.

"Wow, what happened?" Lissa asked, sort of wishing she had this woman as her science teacher.

"She laughed and gave the kid who caused the explosion an A," Alethea shook her head, "Will also told me she's insane, but in a good way."

"I'm wishing I had her already," Lissa sighed.

"You won't be wishing once you see Professor Knight," Alethea smirked.

Lissa gave a wary look, "And why is that?"

Alethea just smiled and held the door open for Lissa to walk in the room, much like she did earlier that morning, "You'll see."

Lissa eyed the red haired girl for a moment before slowly walking into the slightly crowded room and sat at an empty table near the back of the room. She looked around the room, sighing and opening the book she'd been reading and silently read for a few minutes. Lissa looked up when she heard a familiar voice, "I know you!" Terrence dropped his books on the table right next to Lissa's, smirking when the loud bang scared several students.

"I recall seeing your face as well," Lissa smirked, sticking the bookmark back into her book and laying it down in front of her.

"You sure you shouldn't be in honors science with Professor Giaus?" Terrence asked, making Lissa raise an eyebrow.

"Why ever would you ask that?" she asked, slightly curious as to why the tall brunette seemed to think she was…what did they say in America? 'Smarter than the average bear'? Was that it? If it was, that was absurd.

"You don't talk like an idiot, that's why," Terrence shrugged.

"Thanks, though I'm afraid I can't say the same for you," Lissa smiled.

"I know, and I take pride in that fact," Terrence smirked, throwing his arms behind his head and leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah, I can tell," Lissa rolled her eyes.

"That was the intended effect," Terrence smiled widely, though the grin turned to a slight frown when a few very loud teens walked through the doors….no. Walk wasn't the right word. It was more of a strut. You know, the ones that say 'I own this entire school, and you are all beneath me' kind of strut.

There were a few girls (whom all looked the same, slutty and desperate) but there were mostly guys. There were two tall brunettes and a blonde, all muscular, tall, and wearing the same 'Camelot Knights' football team jackets. The occupants of the room talked slightly quieter and were glancing at the group that had just walked in every few seconds, trying to act as if they were ignoring the small but popular group. The group knew they were the center of attention at the moment (which was probably true wherever they went throughout the school) and looked as if they didn't notice. But they did. They always did.

Lissa scowled, _great, I get stuck with the jocks. This is what I get for being horrible at science. _"This is just gonna be a frickin blast," she grumbled, making Terrence laugh.

"What? Don't like having the tough guys in your class?" Terrence teased playfully.

"You're right. I'd much rather hang out with idiots like you," Lissa smiled sweetly.

Terrence paused slightly, "I have mixed feelings about that statement…"

"Well, that was the intended effect," Lissa smirked, quoting what he had said a few minutes earlier.

Terrence smiled, "Touché."

"Hey, move, you're in my seat," a girl said snottily, flipping back her shoulder length blonde hair.

"Hmm, sorry but I think I'll pass this time, why don't you ask again tomorrow," Lissa suggested with a slight shrug.

The girl looked taken aback, "Excuse me?"

"Well, I guess I can let it slid this time," Lissa sighed, "Alright, you're excused; just don't let it happen again."

"Who do you think you are?" The blonde sneered.

"I'm Lissa, but you can call me Valissa, though I'd rather you and I never speak again. It'd just make life easier for the both of us if you didn't stand there gaping like a moron and wasting my time," Lissa shrugged, glancing over at Terrence, who looked like he were trying very hard not to laugh.

One of the brunette teens glanced over; he walked over with a sigh, finally deciding to help the blonde girl, "Is something wrong, Jo?"

Lissa choked on a laugh, she really couldn't help it, _seriously, who names their daughter Jo? _"I'm sorry, your name is Jo?" Both popular teens glanced at Lissa, the girl with anger, and the boy out of irritation and amusement.

"Just move along, Josephine," Terrence gave a dramatic sigh.

Before either teen could respond, Lissa gave a sound of distaste, "Ugh, Josephine? I would've gone with Jo too." There was a laugh from the group of jocks, and almost everyone looked at the tall blonde boy in surprise, who just glanced around the room and shrugged.

"Alright class, take your seats! No, Jonathan, that meant sit down, not pick up your chair and try to walk out of the classroom with it." A sigh was heard and immediately the students dispersed, all sitting down at a table. Lissa looked up at the professor and was slightly shocked. The man was tall with side swept dirty blonde hair, he was tan and had pretty green eyes. He had on dark wash jeans and a green and white plaid button up shirt. He was also surprisingly young.

All in all, Lissa's new science professor was hot.

Lissa smirked, _Alethea was right. As much fun as Professor Ellwood sounds, I'd rather be staring at this for an hour a day than a chick._

So far, today was pretty productive. She'd made seven new friends, pretty much made an enemy, figured out who were the jocks and slu—I mean cheerleaders of the school, and figured out that two of her professors were extremely hot. _Pretty interesting day, _Lissa thought with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>(A.N) Hey all! To those who read my ANs and actually care about why I took so long to update, is because my laptop is broken. I know, I know, still? Why isn't it fixed yet? You said it wouldn't take long to fix last AN. I'm sorry, and I honestly have no clue what the heck is up with laptop...so yeah. Anyway, I hope you liked the chappy, and if you didn't why are you still reading this? Take your blasphemy elsewhere! <strong>

**Once again, hope you liked it, those of you that review are amazing and boss. Yeah, I said boss. Review please!**

**~BigTimeRollingStones**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A.N) Hey guys, lovely weather we're having, isn't it? Sorry, it's just too frickin cold out for my liking right now. Anyway, still sorry about how long it's been taking me to upload new chapters, it's just kind of hard getting to a computer where I can write/upload my new chapters right now. It's still no excuse, but I don't have any more of them right now, so you'll just have to live with that one! =)**

**Moving on, special thanks to Ariada la Fata (the meaning's pretty cool) and a fan (thanks for reading and liking the story) and to all my awesome people who put me or any of my stories on alert, it would really make my day if you shared your thoughts about the story with me through a review or PM. Anyway, this chapter is a bit longer than the others (I think) so I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy the chappy!**

* * *

><p><strong>"—<strong>then he waltzes in like he owns the place and told me to turn the music off. Can you believe the nerve of some people?"

Gwen sighed, "Sophia, darling, he's your father. And he does own the place, it's his house. He pays for it." She explained, only to have the blonde give her a blank look. Gwen sighed, "Yes, it was terribly rude; please continue with your story." The blonde gave a smile and started babbling about whatever she had been talking about before. Truthfully, Gwen hadn't really been listening…

Morgana snorted, lowering her nail file long enough to glance at Sophia and Gwen, "Good luck, I've tried that already. Didn't work. I think there might be something wrong with her head."

"This coming from the girl who constantly talks to her mirror," a voice behind them laughed. The two brunettes turned their heads to see Arthur walking behind them, followed by his two closest friends; Leon and Lance.

"Better looking than you," Morgana replied smoothly as she started filing her nails again, Gwen had to cover her mouth to stop the laugh from coming out.

"Doubt it," Arthur replied just as quick and careless, "did you two know that we have two new kids here?"

"Really? I haven't seen anyone new, have you Morgana?" Gwen asked, looking over at her dark haired friend, who raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"I haven't, but this a rather large school. The chances of all three of us having class with the new kids are rather slim. What grade?" Morgana asked, looking back at the three jocks walking behind them.

"Same as ours," Arthur replied, shaking off the shock that his step-sister actually sounded smart for a change, "one of them is in my science class."

"Really now? What do they look like?" Gwen asked curiously.

"Well I only have class with one of them, but Jacob told me they're twins. Boy and a girl. The girl's in my class. She…looks a bit like you actually, Morgana." Arthur cocked his head to the side.

This time Morgana straightened, obviously wanting to know more about the new kids now, "What do you mean?"

"You're both pale and have dark hair, but her hair's curly and longer than yours, I think she might be shorter than you, and she has blue eyes." Leon said, having his first comment of the conversation.

Morgana blinked, then raised an eyebrow at Leon and Arthur, "Stalkerish much?"

"Well think of it this way, she looks like you, so of course Leon would be staring," Gwen smiled, smirking as Leon mouthed a 'thank you' to her.

Morgana smirked at that comment, but stopped, "That still doesn't explain Arthur's stalkish behavior."

"Eh, he just hasn't got laid in a while," Leon shrugged, making Lance burst into laughter.

Arthur glared over, "You can't really say much about this subject, can you Leon?"

Leon held his hands up in defeat, "Alright, alright, I get it. We're all a bit cranky for the lack of getting laid."

"No, I'm pretty sure that's just you," Lance shook his head. Morgana giggled, smirking at Leon.

"Back to the subject on hand, other than the fact you gentlemen haven't…gotten 'laid' in a while, what about the other new kid?" Gwen asked, trying to change the subject, "You said there were two of them, but you've only explained a girl to us."

"Oh, well as I said before, we only had the one girl in our class; we've yet to see the boy." Arthur shrugged.

"Well you can hardly call him a boy, Arthur, you said it yourself, they're in the same grade as us," Morgana pointed out, "oh look! Alethea just walked into Professor Rocque's room. Go ask her if she's seen the new kids, she's the type of person I'd want showing me around on my first day."

"Morgana…have you been keeping from us all that you're secretly intelligent?" Arthur teased with a smirk.

Morgana opened her mouth to say something, but frowned, "Do you want me to kick you, Arthur? I'm plenty intelligent, probably more so than you."

"Probably?" Leon asked, raising an eyebrow.

Morgana looked thoughtful for a moment, "You're right, I am most definitely smarter than Arthur. Thank you Leon, I knew there was a reason you and I are together, now let's go. I really don't want to be late; Professor Rocque yelling at me would just ruin my entire day." She shook her head, then grabbed Gwen's arm started walking faster to their classroom, leaving behind a laughing Lance, a smirking Leon, and a glowering Arthur.

After Lissa, Merlin, and Alethea met back up at their lockers and they all had their books, they made their way to their last class of the day; World Geography with Professor Rocque.

"So, what's Professor Rocque like?" Merlin asked as they navigated through the crowded halls of the school.

"He's a good teacher, but he likes to yell…a lot," Alethea shrugged.

"Fantastic," Lissa gave a thumbs-up.

Alethea laughed, "What? Did something happen in Professor Knight's room?"

Lissa smiled and shook her head, "It was actually quite interesting in there. Terrence has that class with me, so I knew someone in there, and I got into an argument with some chick named Jo. I mean really, who names their daughter Jo?"

Merlin sighed and shook his head, "Leave it to you to get into a fight on your first day."

"It really wasn't a fight, it was just a small argument," Lissa shrugged.

"Be that as it may, what would mother say?" Merlin asked.

"Oh god, don't tell her," Lissa looked over at Merlin, eyes wide.

Alethea and Merlin laughed, "I wasn't planning on it."

"Good. So Alethea, do we know anyone in this next class?" Lissa asked, effectively changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, Spencer, Freya, Will, Terrence, Percy, and Gawain will be in there with us," Alethea shrugged.

"Oh, cool, the whole gang's there," Merlin smiled, waving to Freya and Spencer when the three walked into the room.

"Pretty much," Alethea smiled before looking over at Freya and Spencer, "Where are the others?"

"Well Gawain dragged Terrence with him to go ask out a girl, and Percy and Will had to go grab a book from the library for a project they're doing in Literature class." Spencer spoke quickly, giving a shrug.

"Hope they're not late, Katie told me Professor Rocque seems to be in a foul mood today," Freya frowned.

Alethea laughed, "Today should be fun then."

"Sounds like, oh, hello Merlin, Lissa," Spencer greeted as the three set their things down some nearby desks.

"Hey, how's it going?" Merlin smiled, but Gawain, Percy, Terrence, and Will ran into the room before Spencer could reply.

"See? I told you we could make it," Gawain smirked, throwing his book onto the desk next to Freya, laughing when she jumped.

"Honestly Gawain, you should know by now not to throw things in a classroom," Freya scolded, but smiled anyway.

"Sorry Mum," Gawain fake-sighed.

"Don't make me ground you," Freya crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Awwww," Gawain pouted, slouching in his seat.

"Good boy," Freya smiled, before turning back to Alethea, Spencer, Lissa, and Merlin, who were all laughing. The relative quietness of the room was interrupted when a few other students walked into the half-full classroom, laughing and talking loudly.

"Hey Lissa, look, it's Jo, the girl you almost got into a fight with," Terrence said happily.

Lissa frowned; "Great, they're in this class too?" she glared over at the group of jocks and preps.

Alethea followed her gaze, waving slightly when a tall blonde boy and two pretty brunette girls looked over at her, "Hey Arthur, Gwen, Morgana."

"You know them?" Merlin asked politely.

"Yeah, the pale girl with green eyes is my sister, and the blonde is my step-brother." Alethea informed.

Lissa made a face, "Ew."

"Lissa, be nice!" Merlin said, smacking his twin in the back of the head.

"Ow," Lissa rubbed her head, "what? They don't look like much fun to be around."

"It's true, they're quite annoying sometimes," Alethea shrugged. Merlin smiled, sighing when Lissa shot him a pointed look.

"Alright dogs! I don't have all day! Sit down, shut up and listen!" a loud voice emanated from the doorway, and students cringed and immediately began finding their seats.

"What a lovely man," Merlin deadpanned, making Terrence –who sat behind Lissa—snort with laughter, which he immediately tried to cover with a cough.

A rather large man made his way to the front of the room. He wasn't dressed as a normal teacher (though, Lissa noted, not many teachers here did. They just dressed how they felt like dressing) he actually looked like one of the white rapper wanna-be's. He wore a large blue jacket with money signs on it, blue baggy pants, sneakers, a blue and white hat, many large chains (some with dollar sings on the ends) and black sunglasses with orange lenses.

_I wonder if he'll start rapping, _Lissa smiled at the thought, already getting bored and drawing on her notebook.

"We've got two new kids in here today, which completely throws off my lesson because I don't know just how dumb these two dogs are yet," the man—Professor Rocque—pretty much yelled, though Merlin guessed he was just naturally that loud. Professor Rocque gave a glare over at Lissa and Merlin, "Care to tell us all your level of stupidity so we can get on with the lesson, dogs?"

Lissa returned the glare with one of her own, "Woof." At this the class burst into laughter, and Merlin groaned, letting his head fall onto his desk.

"Hmm, you just might be dumber than I thought." Professor Rocque stated after the class got quiet again.

"Well, I aim to please," Lissa smiled, leaning back in her seat.

"I'm sure you do," Professor Rocque glared, "alright, since the new dogs think they're so smart, let's start off with a pop quiz." The class groaned and Professor Rocque handed out the papers.

"It was totally worth it," Terrence whispered happily.

Merlin looked over at Lissa, "It's like Satan with bug-eyed sunglasses." Their group laughed quietly before getting to work on their quizzes.

_Yep, _Lissa thought, _this year's just gonna be a blast._

* * *

><p><strong>(A.N.) Hey again guys! I really do feel horrible about my posting habits (though it really isn't entirely my fault). Me and one of my fanfics + broken laptop = long waits for new chapters. Thanks to those who continue to stick with e though! Okay, I have an idea (surprising, right?) about how I wanted this fic to go. To clear up any confusion you all may have about the characters classes, they're all Freshmen. I was thinking of ending this story at their graduation (maybe doing a small oneshot about their summer vaca -vacation-) and doing a sequel of their Sophmore (did I spell that right?) year. Then maybe another of their Junior year, then Senior, and maybe even something about college. It really just depends on if this story turns out good and how many fansreviews I get. Let me know if you think it's a good idea, or if you just think I should continue with their other three highschool years (and so on). **

**If you actually take the time and read my little ANs, please give me an answer in a review/PM.**

**Thank you my lovelies!**

**~BigTimeRollingStones**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A.N.) Hey guys!...So, I feel really  bad about not updating in so long. I'll try and explain in my next AN. **

**So thanks again to my loyal reviewers Ariada la Fata, A Fan, and my newcomer (wicked, new reviewers =)) Beff. Thanks again to those who reviewed, and thanks to all those who read this story and put it or me on alert. I really appreciate the kind words. (Sigh, if only my lonely HP and PJ stories could get this many reviews...)**

**Anyway, I have a few announcements that I'll put at the end of this chapter that I'd love for you all to give me your opinions about...**

**Well, that's all for now. Enjoy! =)**

* * *

><p>Merlin smiled at his two new friends. Alethea and Spencer appeared to be in a race to finish their test first. He had to stifle a laugh when they both slapped their pencils down on their desks and said 'Done!' at the exact same time.<p>

Lissa looked over at Merlin with a smile and shrugged lightly, she too laying her pencil down on her desk, signaling she was done. Merlin smiled and answered the last question on the quiz before mimicking the others and laying his pencil down next to his paper.

He looked around the room out of boredom. Alethea and Spencer were still glaring at each other slightly; Freya hummed to herself as she finished her quiz and gave Merlin a smile, who smiled back. Merlin could hear Percy drumming quietly on his desk from behind Lissa, who was currently drawing something (something that looked suspiciously like Professor Rocque standing next to a cauldron of boiling kids) on her desk. Merlin caught her eye and she just rolled her eyes at his pointed look.

He looked over and saw Terrence and Gawain using rubber bands (where they got them from, no one knows) to fling pieces of paper at each other, and poor Will—who sat between the two teens—finished his test, looking extremely annoyed. Merlin once again shook his head and looked to the other side of the room…there were very few people done with the test. Had it been that difficult?

Merlin shrugged to himself and surveyed the kids; There were two blondes—Lissa said something about getting into an argument with one—who wrote something down on a slip of paper and flung it at a pretty dark skinned girl—one of the other few people that were actually done with the quiz—. She read the slip and smiled slightly, handing it to a beautiful pale brunette girl that slightly resembled Lissa.

She read the paper before rolling her eyes, crumpling it up, and using it to throw at a brunette boy who looked over at her and gave a wink, the girl giving a wink back.

_I__hop__e__they__'__re__dating,__it__would__be__awkward__if__they__weren__'__t,_Merlin mused. He saw another brunette teen who sat next to the one who winked poking a blonde boy in front of him. The blonde turned with a glare and the two started whispering. _I__wonder__what__they__'__re__talking__about__…_Merlin was startled out of his thoughts when a note landed on is desk. He looked down and immediately recognized the curvy handwriting; he opened the note and read it.

'What'cha thinking about?'

Merlin glanced at Professor Rocque nervously before looking back at Lissa and shaking his head. He _really_didn't want to get into trouble for passing notes on his first day. He sighed inwardly when another note landed on his desk, right next to the first.

'You're such a pansy. He's not even looking over here, so answer my question!'

He gave her a look, but sighed in defeat and wrote back.

'Nothing, and Mom will be really angry if we get into trouble for this…'

He heard Lissa chuckle quietly before the note appeared back on his desktop.

'Lol, I told you he's not paying attention to us, live a little!'

'Lol isn't a word, Lissa. And you said he wasn't looking, that's different from not paying attention to the situation.'

'…Wow, correcting my text language—which I rarely ever use—that's a first. And same difference! =P'

'Same difference…? That makes no sense! It's a complete contradiction!'

'You know, you're really starting to rain on my 'last period of the day' mood. Not cool brah'

'…Did you mean bro?'

'(sigh) yes MERLIN I did mean bro. Did you really need me to clarify that, or are you just being dumb?'

'…A little bit of both…'

'Ah, thought so.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'…Nothing, nothing at all. =)'

Merlin, and probably the entire class as well, was startled when Professor Rocque yelled again, interrupting the comfortable silence of the room. "Alright dogs! Bring me your tests!"

Everyone slowly stood and made their way to the front of the room.

"Terrence, your Christmas trees are getting better," a voice from the front of the room said sweetly. Merlin looked up and saw a pretty dark skinned woman standing next to Professor Rocque. _When__did__she__even__get__in__here__…_Merlin wondered.

"Really? Thanks!" came Terrence's excited voice.

"Christmas tree? Wha—it wasn't even multiple choice!" Merlin heard Alethea mutter next to him.

Terrence turned and smirked at her, "Exactly." Alethea just shook her head in a confused manner and handed her test to Professor Rocque.

As they walked back to their seats, Merlin looked over at Lissa, "Who is that?"

Lissa glanced back to the front of the room before gathering her things and erasing her drawing from her desk, "That's Professor Wainwright; I have her first period for Honors English."

Merlin nodded his head, "And uh…when did she come in the room?"

Lissa looked around, "A few minutes ago…why?"

Merlin just shook his head, "No reason."

Lissa paused before nodding, "M'kay, if you say so."

The bell chimed, signaling the end of class- and the day. The students practically ran out of the room and into the halls, excited to leave the school and go do whatever they had planned afterschool. Merlin, Lissa, Alethea walked calmly out of the room after they bade the others goodbye.

"Merlin, afterschool we should go job hunting," Lissa stated as the three got to their lockers.

"Oh yeah, I'd completely forgotten about that," Merlin replied, shutting the locker, "you don't have any homework do you?"

"Nah, my other professors don't believe in homework on the first day, or something like that. I wasn't really paying attention…" Lissa shrugged slipping her messenger bag's strap over her shoulder.

"Why does that not surprise me," Merlin muttered before turning to an amused Alethea, "Do you know any good places that have any job openings?"

Alethea looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding, "There's a move shop down on third that needs a new employee. Their last one went to college this year."

"Cool, do you go there a lot?" Merlin asked as the three made their way to Camelot High's parking lot.

"Yeah, and Freya's family also owns a book shop a block away from here, I'm sure they'd love to hire one of you" Alethea informed the twins.

"Great, I love books, wanna go check out the book shop?" Lissa asked Merlin.

"Sure," Merlin turned to Alethea again," could you give us directions or something?"

"Or I could just show you," Alethea smiled.

"Your parents wouldn't mind?" Merlin asked.

Alethea snorted, "Wouldn't even know I'm gone."

"Okay, if you want, that'd be great," the twins smiled at the red head.

Alethea nodded and –to Lissa and Merlin's surprise—walked over t where the blonde haired boy and beautiful brunette girl stood by a blue 2008 Ford Mustang. She said something to the other two teens, making them glance over in the twins' direction before turning back to their conversation.

"Why is she talking to them?" Merlin asked, looking back at his shorter twin.

"Maybe they were her ride home," Lissa shrugged, pulling her long curls up into a ponytail.

"Possibly, so where do you want to work most? The book store?" Merlin asked, changing the subject.

Lissa's eyebrow rose and she smiled, "Do you really need to ask?"

Merlin laughed, "Nevermind, dumb question."

"You know it," Lissa gave a laugh.

"What'd I miss?" Alethea asked, appearing behind them (they couldn't really figure that one out) and making the twins jump.

Merlin gave Lissa a look, "And just this morning you called me the pansy."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I've called you that some other time throughout the day and not just this morning," Lissa shrugged slightly, making Alethea giggle a bit.

Merlin rolled his eyes, "You missed absolutely nothing, Alethea."

"I would hope not," Alethea smiled, "So, ready to go?"

The twins nodded, "Whenever you are."

The three smiled, still laughing slightly, and walked off, Alethea leading the way, missing the two gazes that followed them.

* * *

><p>"Arty, guess what," Morgana smiled as she practically skipped over to where Arthur had been leaning against his Mustang, waiting to drive his step-sisters home.<p>

He sighed, "Yes Morgana?"

"Leon just informed me of a party he's having at his house tomorrow night," Morgana grinned up at her taller step-brother.

"Okay, what time?" Arthur asked, tossing his keys in the air and catching them again.

"Starts at ten," Morgana informed, catching his keys in mid-toss.

Arthur gave her a look and held out his hand, "I'll have to see if I have to be anywhere, it is Friday after all, and unlike you, I have a life."

Morgana gently threw the keys, which Arthur easily caught, and gave him a look, "Yes, says the man who stayed home last Saturday."

"I had to study for Science test. Contraire to popular belief, I actually do care about my grades." Arthur shot back.

"I care about my grades!" Morgana argued, crossing her arms.

"Your marks say different," Arthur shrugged, making Morgana smack him on the arm.

"Jerk," Morgana grumbled.

Arthur slid his sunglasses on and smirked, "You love it."

"I tolerate it," Morgana corrected, finally spotting the flash of red hair she'd been looking for.

"What on earth is taking Alethea so long?" Arthur sighed.

"She's talking with the new kids, one of which, you seem to be a little taken with," Morgana smirked, pulling her sunglasses out of her purse and putting them on, covering her green irises.

"I am not…_taken _with a new kid. I was simply concerned as to whom was breeching the walls of Camelot High," Arthur defended.

Morgana looked up at him, "How do others mistake me for the drama queen again?"

"Shut it, Alethea's coming over here so get in the car, I'm ready to leave," he turned to open the driver door of the Mustang.

"Hey guys, I'll be home later. If Uther asks, which I doubt he will, I'm at Science club. Okay?" Alethea said, ready to turn and walk back to the twins, but was stopped when Arthur talked.

"Wait, where are you going?" Arthur asked.

"I'm going to show the new kids around a bit," Alethea shrugged.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Arthur shook his head.

"Oh, Arty, don't want Allie getting too friendly with the new kids?" Morgana teased, slipping around the car to lean on the passenger door, not put off by the glares she was receiving from her siblings. _Or__should__I__say__one__of__the__new__kids._

"No, we just don't know anything about them. They could be maniacs for all we know they could be psycho axe maniacs looking for their next victims," Arthur crossed his arms over his broad chest, and the three glanced over at the raven haired twins.

"Oh Arthur, I never knew you cared," Alethea smiled, looking back at him.

"I don't, but Uther would kill me if I let you get murdered." Arthur shrugged.

"I can just feel the love radiating off of the two of you," Morgana commented dryly.

"Yeah, as fun as this has been, I need to get back to them, so just cover for me if Uther says anything. Please?" Alethea asked, and Morgana and Arthur both nodded. She smiled and walked back to the twins, Arthur smirking when she startled them both enough to make them jump.

The two watched the trio until they had walked off of the school grounds, and Arthur saw Morgana staring at him as he turned around.

"What?" he asked, Morgana just gave a knowing smirk.

"Oh nothing," she said innocently, getting into the car.

_Crazy __woman, _Arthur shook his head and slid into the Mustang as well.

* * *

><p><strong>(A.N) Hey again! Okay, so I've already given up hope on my laptop ever getting fixed, so I'm going to have to get a new laptop. That's most likely not going to happen for a while, so I apologize, though it really is no excuse for me to keep you guys waiting this long. Thanks to those who stuck with me anyway! =)<strong>

**So, I was thinking of re-writing the actual Merlin episodes into a story, as well as doing a sequel to this, if you guys want...I'd love it if you gave me your input. I always love to hear what you guys have to say, your reviews absolutely make my day. =) **

**Anyway, tell me what you think about the ideas of sequels and more Merlin fanfics. Or if you have any ideas or OCs you'd like me to add in the story. ****So that's about it...**

** Au revoir! =)**


	9. Not Quite Chapter 9

Yo! Hey guys, before you say or post anything I would like you all to know my new announcement.

Okay, you know how I said my laptop was spazzing out in my earlier ANs? Whelp, that was my excuse for not updating like I should have on all my stories. SO, my news (don't worry, it's good) is that my laptop is finally fixed! =D

SURPRISE!

So, for any of you who still haven't figured out what this means, I'll tell ya! It means that I will start posting again. But you all have to understand that, despite what I say and how it may seem, I do have a life off my computer.

Now don't get me wrong, writing pretty much is my life. I want to be an author when I get older, so obviously writing plays a big part in my life, always has and always will. But I have a job now that keeps me pretty busy, I'm about to go on vacation for a week or two, and school is about to start back. Now, don't think this is me saying that my posts will be only every once in a while. I'll try and keep a regular schedule on my posting.

SO, with that being said, I have more news! Yay, more words from me that you might read, I know, but bear with me, I'm nearly done!

I am (drumroll please) rewriting this story! Yay! \o/

I'm gonna keep the gist of this story, they'll still be in a modern high school and it will be more or less the same story line that I have already. But I'm gonna add more characters (if you comment or PM me with a name and description of an OC, I WILL add them in this story somehow) switch up a few characters, change who gets with who by the end of this and other small things like that.

One big change that you all should know is that there will be magic in this rewrite. And there will be 'evil' people in it too, but that's less important. All you really need to know now is that MAGIC WILL BE IN THE STORY NOW! =D

Alright, I think that's all I had to let you guys know, so now I apologize for my disappearance from here. I sorry! Don't pelt me with rotten fruits and veggies, even though I deserve to be in the stocks for keeping you all waiting!

Anyway, remember, I'm kind of short on characters at the moment. So, if you want, you can send me them in a PM or just put them in a comment. If you do, remember I need a name (preferably first and last) a psychical description and kind of what their personality type is. If you want them to get with a character from Merlin, tell me who you want and I'll PM you if they're taken or not. Remember, if you want them to get with someone, it'll be a first-come-first-serve basis. So give me 'em quick!

To anyone who actually took the time to read this, THANK YOU! =)

And to anyone who will actually wait for the first chapter of the rewrite of this, I LOVE YOU LOTS! 3

~BigTimeRollingStones


End file.
